Vintage Love
by CrimsonDemons
Summary: Join Fairy Tail in the Victorian era, where they will have fun adventures; defeat bad guys, and fight for/ protect the people they love. There will be love, fighting, drama and friendship. There will be ships, however the main ship is NALU. Other pairing will be: GRUVIA, JERZA, GAJEEVY and maybe a little bit of kid crushes between Wendy and Romeo. Enjoy!


_**Hi guy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had been having problems with my computer, but don't worry everything is better now. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of this new story (by the way this is set in like the Victorian era) and I hope you will enjoy the new chapter for Love amongst the dead that will be coming out soon. Any ways ENJOY!**_

The Heartfilia family were well known around Magnolia. They were a very prestigious family and were very wealthy; they were very well respected and owned many factories across the city and traded with lands outside of the colonies. The household consisted of 4 members; Jude Heartfilia was the head of the house and the boss of whole company. He was a very stern and old fashioned man, and was strictly all about business, he was always busy with his work and hardly ever had time to sit down with his family and even if he did he would always stay alone, locked in his study. Jude was married to Layla Heartfilia, she was a beautiful and kind woman but well respected as a lady. Unfortunately she had a condition which meant that she was susceptible to becoming ill quite a lot, which meant that she sometimes couldn't go out to social dinner parties and had to stay home to rest. The 2 were parents to 2 children. Their youngest was a sweet little 8 years old boy, by the name of Luca Heartfilia, he looked like his father and was hardworking like him as well; and like his mother, he was kind, he however was extremely shy and didn't do very well with new people. Finally, their elsest. Their eldest was their daughter Lucy Heartfilia, she was every bit as beautiful as her mother with her long golden hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and curvaceous body. She was a kind and determined girl, who could be very stubborn at times which to some would be infuriating. She always wore a smile on her face, even if times were tough. She worked hard to help out her mother and her Father when he needed her assistance. The house had many maids, servants and guards to protect them. Lucy had befriended all of them, they were like family to her. She often found that she could talk to them about anything… well apart from one thing… but that's a story for later.

-Normal p.o.v-

The sun shone bright outside in the early hours of the morning. Rays of the suns brilliant light peeked through a pair of large pink curtains that covered a large window. The light travelled and light up the extravagant room slightly; in the middle of the laid a large bed, it was like a bed for a princess, one that you could only dream of as a child. Under the large, soft duvet laid a lump. Soft murmurs began to fill the room as a messy, sleepy blonde lifted her head to the morning light. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly, peering around her room with eyes still misty with sleep. Half-awake, she threw the covers off and stood up stretching and yawning. She made her way over to her bathroom which was attached to her bedroom. She began to fill up the tub with luxuriously hot water and began undressing. Once the tub was filled she climbed in; she began to clean away any dirt she had collected from the day before and washing away the sleepiness with it. She cleaned her hair with the special shampoo her father had brought back when he was away; it smelt sweet like vanilla and had a very subtle hint of strawberries. Once she was all cleaned up, she hopped out and drained the bath before exiting back to her room. As soon as she had sat down at her dressing table, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Princess? It's me Virgo, may I come in?"

"Yes, but let me just put on my dressing gown first."

"Of course, princess. I will wait."

After a little bit of shuffling around, Lucy finally let Virgo in. they both smiled at each other as Virgo bowed, before fully coming into the room. Virgo made a bee-line to the closet and began to pick out different outfits with Lucy's help.

A little while later, after a bit of work and struggle with the corset; Lucy was finally ready. She wore a baby blue dress with white trimmings. She also wore white tights and white boots with slight heels. Her makeup was light and natural looking and she wore a single necklace that her father and mother had brought her when they had taken a family trip to the city of Crocus. It was white gold and had a pendant shaped in the form of a small key.

Lucy made her way towards the dining hall, she wasn't surprised to see that there was already someone there apart from her when she entered after winding down, seemingly never ending hall ways. She was a little surprised that it was her mother though as she had been sickly the day before and she was bedridden for the entirety of the day. Greeting her mother with a smile, she took her seat at the large table. The servants were quick to lay out her usual toast and milk in front of her, leaving no time to waste before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Will father be joining us this morning?" Lucy asked quietly. Her mother smiled a little sadly at her daughter.

"Unfortunately not; He's extremely busy and had to leave early this morning to go on a business trip." She said, holding a sympathetic look in her eyes. They all missed the family being together but there was nothing that could be done. Lucy gave her mum a bright smile to tell her that it was fine.

"I see that Luca still has yet to appear." Lucy giggled. Her mum chuckled, humming in agreement.

"Yes, indeed he does."

"How he can sleep in the way he does is beyond me, I can hardly sleep till 7'oclock. Let alone 9'oclock or even later if he's extra tired."

"Well," Layla giggled again, "He's never really been a morning boy. Not even as a baby."

"What didn't I do as a baby?" Yawned Luca, as he wondered in rubbing his eyes and still in his bed attire.

Layla and Lucy smiled in amusement and gently shook their heads at him.

"It's nothing my dear. Let's just have some breakfast and then get ready for the trip later to go see Lord Francis and Little lord Michael. Ok?" Layla smiled at her son. Luca nodded happily slowly waking up and digging into his breakfast which had been swiftly placed in front of him.

"Are you doing anything today Lucy? If I remember correctly from your schedule, don't you have a meeting with the Dragneel family?"

"Yes. I am seeing the Dragneels today."

"That'll be nice."

"Will you be seeing Wendy?"

"No. Unfortunately she will be visiting an old friend of their family along with her cousin Gajeel."

"Oh." Was all he said before returning to his meal.

After a while of chatting with her mother and brother and saying thank you for the meal, Lucy left and retreated to her room where she gathered her things as she waited for the time she would leave for the Dragneels. She packed a spare set of clothes and some other small bits, smirking at the idea of what she had planned with a certain Natsu Dragneel to do today. She couldn't wait, everytime they snuck out into the city it never failed to bring excitement and adrenaline into their lives. Plus they would be seeing everyone at the _place._ Although her parents forbid her to do what she was doing since she was small, Lucy couldn't help herself.

Not too long later, Lucy was off to the Dragneel residence. Excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach, and a smile slowly taking over her features as the Dragneel mansion came into view. She could already see Natsu waiting out the front by the large doors. His pink hair being ruffled in the wind, it was like an indestructible beacon; Lucy could see it from miles away; and the first thing she thought when she saw him was:

 _Time to have some fun!_

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it, please don't be shy to point out any mistakes that I have missed and don't be shy to comment either! Thanks! bye!_**


End file.
